


Folded pages

by TeawithJeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeawithJeong/pseuds/TeawithJeong
Summary: Sana watched as her whole life, well what was left of it disappeared behind a curtain. The both of them had a journey a head of them.





	Folded pages

Sana watched as her whole life, well what was left of it disappeared behind a curtain. The both of them had a journey a head of them. She hadn’t planned on moving to South Korea but after months and months of empty jobs searches and dead ends she was willing to take any opportunity that arose itself. Sana also hadn’t planned to be living out of suitcases, sleeping on friends sofas for the best part of year. That was however the hand that Sana had been dealt and she was trying to make the best of it. 

Now however she had a job a small studio apartment waiting for her in a country she’d never really visited before as she couldn’t remember the Minatozaki family holiday to South Korea in 1999 she was to young. 

Airport Security as always was a nightmare it seemed every person in front of Sana was a first time flyer. All of them being sent back and forth “shoes off, coat off as well sir” the security guards repeated in their monotone voices. Finally she got her hands on the small metal testing placing in her smart phone which was two whole models out of date, a very light wallet and her charm bracelet. She barely took the thing off, it was her shiny comfort blanket. 

She made It through into the strange world that was duty free shopping. Well dressed womenswear sauntered past her arms filled with bags of expressive brand. Sans scanned the vast shopping area for a cafe she had a while before her flight so she was gonna grab a quick bite before checking for her gate. She reached the counter and order 

“A Tuna sandwich and a small mocha please”

After receiving her order she very carefully carried the tray to a free table placing it down and peering into her bag looking for that new book she’d brought a couple days ago in preparation for her flight. It was a thriller in a sleek black cover a splash of red in the shape of woman hidden behind the title text. She lovingly placed it next to her tray. she’d start reading once she’d finished eating. The food was so good and the coffee was even better.

Sana took in her surrounding at the cafe she noticed the girl on the table opposite her staring and was suddenly washed with panic. Had she got food round her mouth she had a habit of being a bit of a messy eater, Sana quickly wiped her mouth as the girl looked away and pulled a book out her bag it was the same one Sana had but it was looking worse for ware. Evidently this girl had no respect for books as she folded back the front cover and Sana felt herself recoil how could you treat a book like that. It was downright disrespectful a it made the book look tatty. The girl had however noticed Sana watching her and barked out a small 

“What?”

Sana felt a blush creeping on her face she’d been caught gawping and judging a complete stranger her mother would be so ashamed of her. 

“Oh nothing it’s just I don’t like when people treat books like that”

Sana gestured to the tattered book in the other girls hand.

“I think it looks like it’s been loved” 

The girl replied with a slight scowl. 

“Like its lived”

And with that girl diverted her eyes back to the pages Sana slowly reached for her own copy of the book while maintaining eye contact with the girl before sighing and opening the book as daintily as possible and quickly she lost herself in the story. 

It’s weird how reading can make you completely lose track of time as you enter in to the world of the pages. A week in the protagonist life is a mere 15 minutes of your life. Sana had just got up to the first main plot point of the story the first murder victim had been found, when over the tannoy a voice rang out she tried to listen but all she heard was we apologise and Seoul. She panicked was her flight cancelled, delayed. Why was the book so interesting that it made her miss such vital information she looked around the cafe her eyes darting almost frantically too see if this announcement had sparked movement in any of her fellow travellers. She couldn’t see the girl from earlier and her bad book etiquette well at least that was one positive. She felt a tap on her shoulder 

“Weren’t paying attention”

The voice rang out

“Flight to Seoul has been cancelled for the foreseeable future” 

“You looked Panicked so I thought I’d clear that up for you.”

The girl clear her throat and Sana took in the girls appearance properly for the first time. She had her pulled back into a high ponytail, rounded glasses framed her small face. Her outfit was very chic an over-sized that was stocked stylishly into black skinny jeans. 

I’m Jeongyeon by the way”

the girl held out her hand. Sana limply shook the other girls hand but a panic was settling in what did cancelled for the unforeseeable future even mean.

“Uh... I’m Sana. My flights cancelled” 

Jeongyeon let out a small laugh before rounding the table and placing herself down in the empty seat. 

“So’s mine. Mind if I keep you company” 

Sana just nodded. She guessed company would be good seeing as she had nowhere else to go too, and this whole waiting for flight situation could probably last a while. Sana pulled her book away from the centre of the table carefully placing the bookmark on the page and closing it.

“Your copy does look prettier than mine.”

The girl, Jeongyeon said with a smile. 

“I’m sorry if I was rude earlier”

Sana replied with a small laugh 

“Oh it’s okay”

Sana smiles at Jeongyeon’s. A awkwardness soon fell across the table how were you meant to talk to a complete stranger who you’d insulted only hours before. Sana had once been a bubbly girl, the life of the party. She was full of charisma but the last year had knocked it out off her just a little bit.

“Your book is a mess though”

She finally said 

Jeongyeon laughed and ferreted through her oversized backpack pulling out the book in question and it looked even more ruined up close.

“Not all my books are like this. It’s just this one is special. We’ve been through a lot”

She gave the book a small pat and Sana worried that the contact would turn the frail pages into dust. 

“It’s like my safety blanket I guess”

Jeongyeon continued to talk she carefully open the books pages the margins full of scribbles and the text underlined in various places.

“I notice something new and interesting each time I read it”

she said before shutting it

“Well I can’t wait to read it then”

Sana said with a smile. Jeongyeon drummed her fingers on the table as another moment of silence washed over them.

“Do want another coffee?”

The older girl asked gesturing to the empty mug on the table Sana nodded and told girl her order. It seemed that conversation followed easier once both their hands were wrapped around a warm mug. Jeongyeon told Sana all about how she’d been traveling for once and how the now cancelled flight was meant to be her homecoming voyage.

“I’ve been living pretty much out this backpack for months now”

Sana in turn talked about her exciting new job and life in Seoul that she was eager to get too. Hours of comfortable chit-chat passed until another voice rang out over the tannoy the issue with the flight had been fixed and they had less then ten minuets to get to the other side of the airport. Both the girls frantically swept all the belongs of the table shoving them into their bags and began to run passed very confused travellers. Jeongyeon was an ex-high school athlete and Sana was struggling to keep up. The older girl noticed this and stopped briefly before grabbing Sana’s hand and guiding her safely for the airport gate.

“Not the first time I’ve had to run for a flight”

Jeongyeon panted as the joined the end of the now small queue to board both of them clutching their passes in their free hand the other one still intertwined with each other. It seems that the girls were to be separated by seating allocation Sana at the front of the plane while Jeongyeon was down by the wings just out of Sana’s eye-line. The younger girl sighs reaching into her bag to pull out her book only to find she doesn’t have her book it’s Jeongyeon’s tattered copy she figures the other girl won’t mind if she reads from this copy seeing as hers is missing. The flights passes quickly of a Jeongyeon’s scribbles on pages added so much more to the already enthralling story. 

Sana eagerly hopped of the plane and is shooed along through customs she’ll wait for Jeongyeon at baggage claims. 

She quickly collected her luggage her whole life in a small but tough black case they’d finally arrived. And waited and waited for the other girl to arrive it took Sana a while before she remembered what Jeongyeon had said about only having a backpack. Sana was washed with sadness Jeongyeon was the only person she knew in Seoul she thought they’d had a connection but she’d guesses she was wrong it wasn’t the first time she’d been wrong about someone she opened the book Jeongyeon’s name was carefully written in the front along with a scribbled out phone number Jeongyeon also mentioned how she’d given up technology for her travel. Fate really was against Sana on this one. 

Slowly and sadly Sana left the airport and headed to the city to start her new and exiting life her new safety blanket grasped tightly in her hand.


End file.
